


Ravenous

by Shivver



Series: Short Fiction [5]
Category: Casanova (UK), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: The Doctor and Rose flee a hungry fanged beast.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story from my collection _Short Fiction_ , to organize them into a series rather than a single story collection.
> 
> Written for the deviantArt group Literary Fanfiction's Flash Fan Fiction Friday prompt, to choose a fanfiction trope from TV Tropes. Chosen trope is "Doppleganger Crossover."

“Down this way!”

The tall man yanked his blond companion into the alley and they pelted at top speed with barely a glance behind them.

“It’s going to kill us, Doctor!” the girl cried as he skidded to a stop and, with frantic gestures, ushered her through a low door into a villa garden. 

“Nonsense, Rose!” he replied as he dashed around, taking stock of what was at hand. “We just startled him. And honestly, he’s not murderous,” he grinned as he leapt over a low fence into a chicken coop, “he’s just hungry.”

As a fanged beast, about the size of a large dog, charged in and roared at Rose, the Doctor scooped up a chicken and tossed it into the animal’s mouth. It dropped to the ground and started on its meal.

“There! You see? Perfect.” He pulled a leash out of his pocket and slipped it over its head. Then he knelt and stroked it as it ate.

The villa door burst open and a man wearing a crimson coat lavishly embroidered with gilt thread strode out. “What’s going on out here?”

Rose gasped, and even the Doctor froze, stunned. Despite his younger countenance and shoulder-length chestnut hair, the stranger looked exactly like the Doctor. 

“What?” blurted the Time Lord. 

The man’s eyes flicked first to the beast, then to the Doctor, and finally locked on Rose. His initial confusion was replaced by a disarming smile.

“Ah, visitors!” He approached Rose and bowed, kissing her hand. “And such a beautiful one, as well. Welcome to my villa. You are?”

Rose blushed. “Rose Tyler.” He still held her hand and she didn’t care.

“Rose. Enchanting! I am Giacomo Casanova.”

“Casanova?” Rose repeated, staring into the man’s mesmerising eyes.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her credulousness. “Rose, come along.”

“Can’t we stay for a bit?” she pleaded, unable to tear her gaze from the man.

“Rose…”

She sighed wistfully. “I’m sorry, Giacomo. We have to go,” she murmured, though she didn’t make a move to leave.

“A pity.” He caressed her cheek lightly with one hand. “I hope that you will favor me with another visit, soon.”

The Doctor stepped forward and caught Rose’s hand, leading her and the beast out of the garden. He called over his shoulder as they disappeared through the doorway, “We’ll come back, some day. I owe you a chicken.”


End file.
